Water
by BleedingMarionette
Summary: Had she remembered to check the weather, she wouldn't have been rained on. She wouldn't have gotten stuck in the mud. He wouldn't have come across her. She wouldn't have been threatened with a Bible. And she would've seen the Wailord migration. ArchieXOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Water

Rating: T+ | Language

Author: BleedingMarionette

OC: Skarrly Willow; Pokémon Trainer

Summary: Had she remembered to check the weather, she wouldn't have been rained on. She wouldn't have gotten stuck in the mud. He wouldn't have come across her. She wouldn't have been threatened with a Bible. And she would've seen the Wailord migration. ArchieXOC Language

A/N: I know religion isn't really mentioned but in Diamond, Pearl, and Platnium there is a church in Hearthome so. Take it as you will because obviously I don't know their religious systems/beliefs. So this is more humor than romance, but Skarrly loves Archie and Archie doesn't. Also he is high. Any grammatical errors let me know. The only one left is with...Giovanni with is in progress. So Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus is the order she meets the boss' in and you can tell how she changes in the story. Now onto the story!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Water

_A necessity that can please you, harm you, please you,_

_and then harm you some more._

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon then I'd be loaded, yet I am not.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Water

_A necessity that can please you, harm you, please you,_

_and then harm you some more._

Ew. Totally-freaking-ew. Note to self: _ALWAYS_ check the weather report! It'd been a great evening: bright, clear skies; a calm, cool breeze; and then _BOOM!_ Kyogre soared overhead with Raikou hot on her tail. It was a torrential downpour that lasted a good fifteen minutes, my flip-flops sticking to the wet sand the whole time. Then I took one wrong step, and I fell into an abandoned Kingler nest sink up to my mid-calf in mud. And I was stuck there unable to pull my leg out, getting rained on for five minutes. Thus leading to my current predicament.

Team Aqua's hideout was remote, cool, and slightly damp. Had I ever the inkling to become a villain I'd join Team Aqua. Oh, I'd get to use my Sapphire, and Squirt! Was I rambling; I seem to be doing that lately...

See from where I was stuck, Team Aqua's hideout was only a few hundred feet away, but that was unknown to me at the time. So when I looked up and saw--in all his smug fucking glory--Matt I was rather surprised. He then to laugh, point, laugh some more, and tie my hands together with his bandana. Stupid hillbilly.

Matt then decided to _drag_ me through the mud, through the water, and down the halls of the Aqua hideout until he deposited me in the kitchen. When I looked at him, a bewildered look on my face, he said he did it because no one ever came in here because it was the most disgusting room in the building. _Great..._

He took my Lotad, Skitty, and Steelix--my little babies--and put them in the fruit bowl and left. I could hear him laughing for a while after; next time I battled that hick I'd make sure to use Volt Tackle on that precious Azumarill of his. I can hear the grunts in the hallway talking about beer, bike races, and fishing. A Dunsparce just crawled across my foot, stopping to nibble on a piece of what looked like was once bread. Oh my God...

"Skarrly, dear, how has been your stay?" Archie the--sexy--leader of Team Aqua asked. The Dunsparce from earlier scurried off at the sound of Archie's voice.

"I looked at him, remembering the Dunsparce, Matt, the grunts, and the disgusting kitchen. She also took in Archie, who was wearing flip-flops. "I'm in hillbilly hell."

Arched laughed bracing himself on the counter, the muscles in his arms and chest becoming more prominent. God, he was so sexy...He looked at me, his blue eyes dancing in humor, and my own green ones probably diluted with anger and hinted with lust.

"Skarrly, I have no doubt that you were trying to find us, much less trying to find us by choice, so I'll let you go," he said, hauling my bound--and willing--body up, "and remember Skarrly; what you choose today, will affect what you do tonight."

"Wow, very prophetic for a fishing cowboy," I smirked as Matt's bandana was slid off my wrists. _He was letting me go; my one chance to be his love slave and he's letting me go..._

"Ha, I wish; it's the slogan I use for Hoenn TV!"Archie had a cheeky grin on his face, as he flung me the peace sign. I think he's high.

He handed me the Love Ball with Skitty, the Heavy Ball with Steelix, and the Dive Ball with Lotad; he pawed one of the least rotten apricots before tossing it towards the hole that the Dunsparce disappeared into. He took me out of the kitchen, leading me through a series of hallways before the entrance came into view. The sounds of the Wailord migration that I had originally come out to see could be faintly heard. That was until the screams started.

There was a door a few feet inside of the entrance, the only door near us, that Archie headed towards. I followed right behind him, sticking my head in the doorway as Archie did the same. **What. The. Fuck.** A Magma grunt was rolling on the floor screaming, along with his Houndour. Three Aqua grunts were standing above the apposing team member's grunts throwing--what looked like due to the bottle--Holy Water on them. Archie looked rather scared, glancing down at me.

"See, Skarrly, _that_ is why we are better than Team Magma...and why you don't scream 'Hail Ho-Oh'," Archie explained, pointing at the fire supporters.

"So, you're saying that if I support the Fire Legendaries you'll beat me with a Bible and douse me in Holy Water?" I couldn't help myself asking that, as I headed towards the door. I was leaving my sexy little pirate behind.

"Yes..."Archie deadpanned.

_Damn..._


	2. NOTE!

3/4 done with whole mini-series!!!


End file.
